Alex's Sister
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Alex's sister comes to town...and causes some trouble. Will it be her that finally brings Alex and Amy together?


Title: Alex's Sister.

Summary: Well…Alex's sister comes to town…how will he react?

Disclaimer: I own Lottie (Charlotte) and the flagpole Hehehe.

Susie and Kelly were out on patrol when the radio cracked into life.

"Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 487." Mark said.

"Mt Thomas 487 go ahead Serge." Kelly replied.

"Hey Kelly, Susie there's another report of vandalism I need you to check out."

"What is it this time Serge?" Kelly asked.

"Graffiti on the shop window." Mark replied. "Sal's Boutique on Killen Road."

"Right. We're on it Serge."

"Mt Thomas 900 out."

"Come on then. You heard him. Sal's Boutique on Killeen road." Kelly told Susie.

"Alright I'm going." He turned the car around and drove towards the chemist.

"Oh thank heavens you're here." A middle-aged woman, dragging what looked like a teenager, came up to Kelly when she walked through the door.

"I'm Senior Constable Raynor and this is Constable O'Rourke. What can we do for you?"

"Well I caught this young woman here vandalizing my shop window. Look at what she's done. That'll cost a heap to get rid of. And I have to get my signs redone too." She pointed to the window where in big bright pink letters were the words 'Fur Is Murder'

"I didn't do anything. You can't prove it was me." She screamed and tried to get away from the shopkeeper.

"We'll take it from here." Kelly grabbed the woman's arm.

"Would ya let me go? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Defacing private property is against the law." Susie informed her.

"I didn't _deface_ anyone's property. I was simply making a statement."

" '_Fur Is Murder_?' " Susie quoted.

"Is it a problem that I care about the animals that are being killed and skinned just so that some rich snob can wear it on their backs? It's disgusting."

"I agree." Kelly said. "But that's no reason to deface a shop window."

"I didn't deface anything. She deserved it."

"That's enough. Come on. You're coming down to the station."

"What? I told you I didn't do anything wrong."

"According to the law vandalism and defacing private property is a crime." Kelly replied and she pushed the woman into the car.

On the way back to the station Kelly tried to get a name out of the woman but she didn't succeed.

"Let me go! You're hurting me." The woman cried as she was forced through the front door of the station.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked when he heard the shouting.

"Well she seems to think its okay to ruin shop windows with graffiti." Susie informed him, referring to the woman.

"Explain…?"

"Well we turned up at the shop and she was being held there by the owner."

"So what did she do wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong I was just expressing my opinion."

"She wrote 'Fur Is Murder' across the shop front in bright pink paint."

"Oh well…does she have a name?"

"Wouldn't tell us."

"Right well take her through to the interview room and explain to her that if she doesn't give us a name then she'll just get into more trouble.' Mark suggested, looking at the woman's face.

"Right Serge." They were on their way to the interview room when Alex walked out from the mess room and almost ran into Kelly, Susie and the woman.

"Charlotte…What are you doing here?" Alex asked when he saw the woman. She looked up and when she saw his face she looked straight back down again.

"You know this person?" Susie asked.

"This person just happens to be my little sister Charlotte Sanford." Alex replied.

"What!" Kelly and Susie cried at the same time.

"You mean you're related to this trouble maker?" Kelly asked.

"Trouble maker? What has she done now?"

"She vandalized a shop window." Susie notified him.

"I did not." She protested.

"That's enough Charlotte."

"My name is _Lottie_. And I didn't vandalize anything. I just expressed my opinion."

"Your expressed opinion didn't happen to be like last time did it?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"What happened last time?' Susie asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Are you gunner charge me or not? If you're not then I'm out of here." She started walking away but Alex grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You're not the boss of me anymore _Alexander_!" She used his full name because she knew how much he hated it. "I'm 21. I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want."

"Not when it involves breaking the law. I thought you learned last time you did this."

"So what if I didn't. There's nothing you can do to stop me expressing my opinion." She smiled up at him cheekily.

"I can arrest you." He threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh he would." Jonesy had been watching from the mess room and he stepped out and smiled at Lottie.

"Evan?" She asked when she saw him. "Evil Evan? My god I cant believe it…since when have you been working here? And with my brother too…" she laughed.

"Hey I told you not to call me that…_Charlotte_."

"Okay, okay." She smiled back at him. "Since when were you a cop?"

"Since when were you a criminal?" He walked over to her. "Come here you." He grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Wait you know her too?" Susie was confused, along with everyone else except Alex.

"Course. Alex and I grew up together. It's only natural I would have grown up knowing his sister as well." Jonesy explained.

"Half Sister." Lottie corrected him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "So what brings you to Mt Thomas?"

"I don't know…it was the only place miles away from mum and her new boyfriend."

"Not another one?" Alex asked.

"Yup another one."

Alex was about to say something else when Amy and Joss walked up.

"What's going on here?"

"I know about as much as you do." Susie told Amy. "Apparently the person who's been vandalizing shops is Alex's kid sister." She explained.

"What? Since when has Alex had a sister?'

"For the last 21 years." Lottie replied. "Lottie Sanders. And you are…?" She asked sticking out her hand.

"Amy Fox. Senior Detective."

"And who are you?" She asked while checking Joss out.

"Out of bounds that's what." Alex said firmly pulling her away from Joss. "Come on I'm taking you home."

"Thee is no way I'm going back to that dump."

"Well then I'll take you back to our place."

"_Our_ place? Who you sharing with?"

"Jonesy, Susie and Amy." He replied.

"Sweet." She smirked.

"Come on let's get out of here. Serge I'll be back soon."

"Right. Don't take too long. The rest of you…back to work."

"So what's going on with you and that Amy chick?" Lottie asked.

"None of your business that's what. You really are nosey aren't you.'

"I so am not!" Lottie poked her tongue out at him.

"You are just as immature as you were when you were 6." Alex laughed.

"Quit it would you!" She growled at him.

"Or what?"

"Or…I'll tell Amy all about what you did back in high school. You know the incident with the flagpole…"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She glared at him.

"If you do that I'll tell Jonesy about the crush you've had on him since you met him."

"No way! Don't you even think about it!"

"I've got so much stuff on you… I'm your big brother it's my job." He smirked.

"Well I've got plenty on you too…hmmm…think back to senior year at High school…remember the pranks that went wrong?"

"How did you…?" He thought for a minute. "Jonesy! Oh I'm gunna kill him!"

Lottie laughed. "Did you really think that was going to stay secret long with me around? Just be glad Dad didn't find out about it like Mum did…if he found out you would have been so grounded. You're just lucky Mum found it as funny as I did."

"You told Mum!"

"I did not…she figured it out…besides that the principal called her like 6 times per term." Lottie laughed.

"At least I didn't get suspended for toilet papering the principals car."

"Hey I told you that wasn't my fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sure, sure. You believe what you want…" He paused. "Well this is it." Alex pulled into the driveway.

"Sweet." She looked the house over.

"Come on. I'll take you inside." Alex smiled and led his sister into the house.

Well that's it for now…review and you'll find out some more secrets of Alex's past…. including what happened with the flagpole. Hehehe…

Jess


End file.
